When Boredom Hits
by jessica-renee-cullen
Summary: Emmett is bored. What more needs be said? Rated Teen for language.
1. Ask Bella

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is only my second fanfic. I am wanting to make this one longer. It is mainly focused on Emmett and the trouble he can get in.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Just the storyline.**

**Rate and review please!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

Emmett was bored. He tended to get like that every couple of decades. And every time, the rest of the Cullen's knew they were in trouble. Nothing caused more chaos than a huge, childish, extremely bored vampire.

"Rosalie!" Emmett shouted, pounding down the stairs. He paused for a second to check the living room then ran out into the garage. "Rosalie!" He shouted again, even louder.

"What! Why are you yelling? You know I could hear you." Rosalie said, from under Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Honey, I'm bored. Let's go do something! Anything." Emmett whined. Rosalie frowned. She knew better than to take on Emmett's boredness all by herself. Better distribute it throughout the family. Or…better yet, let the newest addition take care of it. Rosalie was grinning now. Bella had no idea what Emmett was like…or what he was capable of.

"Babe, I'm a little busy right now," Rosalie said, grinning. "Why don't you go ask Bella?" Emmett grinned, kissed Rosalie once on the lips, and took off to find Bella. Rosalie just chuckled, and kinda wished she had a video camera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was entertaining Renesmee and Jacob when Emmett found her. He came crashing into the cottage, a huge grin on his face. "BELLA!" He shouted.

"WHAT!" She shouted back. Emmett never came out to the cottage. Emmett just picked her up, and took of running again. The last thing Jacob saw was Bella punching Emmett repeatedly. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG BEAR!" Bella shouted, her lips pulling back over her teeth. Emmett complied, dropping her on the ground.

Bella looked around quickly, taking in where they were. They were standing in the middle of the highway that ran in front of the Cullen house.

"Emmett, why are we in the middle of the road?" Bella asked.

"Because I am bored, and I want to do something FUN!" Emmett practically yelled, jumping up and down. Bella's eyes narrowed. "Fun? What do you mean by fun?" She asked warily.

That brought Emmett up short. He hadn't really thought about WHAT he wanted to do, only that he wanted to do SOMETHING. "I'm not sure…any ideas?"

Bella growled. "Yes. Let's go back to the house," she said.

"Don't think so. Guess I will have to think of something," Emmett said, scooping her up again, and taking off down the road.

Back in the Cullen's garage, Rosalie couldn't help but laugh when she heard Bella's outraged yell.

"EMMETT CULLEN PUT ME THE HELL DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Rosalie smiled to herself. Letting Bella take care of it was an excellent idea. Until Edward finds out it was her that gave Emmett such an idea. But Edward was gone with Carlisle and Esme at the moment, so she would worry about that later. Something told her the next few hours were going to be fun. Maybe she should get Jasper and Alice in on it too.

Then again, maybe she should just let Emmett drag them into it.

---------------------

Emmett kept running for about ten minutes, during which Bella had resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck going wherever it was that he was taking her. Next time Edward had to leave, she was demanding he took her with him. Or Emmett.

Suddenly, Emmett stopped, and dropped Bella to her feet again. They were in front of Home Depot.

"Emmett, what the hell are we doing at Home Depot?!" Bella asked, looking incredibly annoyed.

"Not sure yet," as all she got in response. Despite her annoyance, she followed him inside. He grabbed a buggy and headed straight for the paint aisle. Sighing, Bella ran to catch up with him. He was busy picking out colors. So far he had a bright red, a yellow, and a purple color Alice would love.

"Emmett? Whatever is going through that head of yours probably isn't a good idea," Bella said, raising her eyebrows as Emmett took the paint selection to a Hope Depot associate.

"Sure it is," Emmett replied, a huge grin on his face. "Esme is sure to LOVE it," he added.

_"Oh. My. GOD,"_ Bella thought._ "Surely he isn't going to paint the house! Esme would kill him!"_ But she kept her mouth shut, and continued to follow him around the store. He stopped and got some plywood, a hammer, a box of nails, some potting soil, a water house, and a shovel. Bella's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger as he added more stuff to the buggy. She had no clue what he was thinking, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to. She had to ask when he grabbed a nail gun, though.

"I've just always wanted one," he said, waggling his eyebrows. He continued back to the paint counter, and then to the front. He purchased everything, then turned to Bella.

"Let's go back to the house, you can help me!"

Bella groaned.


	2. It's Tough Being Pink

Alice's POV

I went stiff, as a vision flooded my mind. Jasper froze beside me, his expression worried.

"Alice, what did you see," he asked as soon as my gaze returned to the present.

I grit my teeth together. "Emmett," I spat out. "He's bored. Again."

Jasper groaned.

------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

I still had no idea what Emmett was up to. So far he had dug a hole in the back yard, and filled it with water, a grin on his face the entire time. Now he was mixing bright pink paint in with the water.

Suddenly, I was aware of the sound of paws hitting the ground. Moving towards us by the sound of it. "_One of the wolves_," I thought with horror. Surely Emmett wouldn't involve them in this. Would he? Now he was gripping my arm and pulling me back in to the shadows behind the house. He was trying really hard to not laugh by the look of it.

The sound grew closer and closer, until the wolf rounded the corner. It was Leah. She paid us no mind. In fact, she didn't seem to be paying attention at all…until she ran right into the hole. She emerged a second later, shaking water from herself. I didn't really think she had noticed the extent of the damage yet. She ran of to phase and came back to where Emmett and I were standing.

I had to stifle a chuckle. She was PINK. Every single inch of her. Emmett didn't try to hide it. He let out guffaws that seemed to echo every where. That, apparently, got Jacob's attention, because he came running up with Renesmee in his arms. And stopped dead in his tracks. I just couldn't do it anymore. I feel to the ground, laughing. Jacob was laughing too.

Poor Leah. She still hadn't figured out. Jacob just pointed at her, and kept on laughing. Even Renesmee was laughing. Leah held her hand out in front of her, a look of terror on her face. Then she leveled a glare at Emmett.

I think he was laughing to hard to notice. Much to my enjoyment though, Leah tackled him.

Maybe Emmett was a genius. I doubt it. But I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. I couldn't wait to see what else he had in store.

Emmett let Leah punch him for awhile, then stood up.

"One down," he said, a huge grinning stretching his face. "Two to go."

"EMMETT!" I heard Alice shriek from upstairs. "Touch my shoes, and you die!"

Emmett just kept on grinning, and turned to Jacob.

"Care to help us," he asked. "It will be so much more fun if she is blind."

Jake just nodded, still laughing at Leah.

Oh yes. Tonight was going to be fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review! Should I continue?**


	3. Jasper, HELP!

Alice's POV

"I can't see!" I shrieked. Jasper just stared at me. "He's involving that damn dog, and I can't see!"

That was when Jasper started laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Jasper. Whatever he is doing involves you too. I can see that much, and then the dog blurs it out."

Jasper gulped. "Crap."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Emmett's plan for Jasper was pure genius. Seriously. We got Jake in place, and poured red paint on him, focusing around his throat. I got in place next to him, smearing some of the paint on my face.

"Jasper! Jasper, come quick!" Emmett screamed. "Bella…she's…Jake….JASPER HURRY!"

Jasper came running down the stairs, to be confronted with me beside Jake's lifeless body, and blood everywhere. I let bloodlust roll through me, trying to hide my feelings of humor. He came to an abrupt halt. I could tell he was holding his breath, but his eyes had a slightly wild look to them. He started backing out of the room, then, with one last look at me and Jake, took of out the back door. Only to fall into the pink hole.

He came up screaming. By then all three of us were standing outside watching him. He was completely pink. And angry, by the looks of it.

"EMMETT CULLEN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed, launching himself at Emmett.

"Crap," Emmett whimpered, right as Jasper slammed into him, leaving puddles of pink everywhere. Emmett took of through the house, with Jasper hot on his heels. I could hear Alice laughing from upstairs.

15 minutes later, Emmett reappeared, looking in one piece. His shirt, however, wasn't going to make it through tonight. It was torn into shreds, and spattered in both pink and red paint. I laughed at the sight of him. He just grinned like a child.

"Alright then. Plan Jasper worked. So all that's left is…Alice," he said.

"EMMETT!" We all heard her shriek. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Evil pixies don't like being blind apparently.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: review, please?**


	4. Evil Pixies

Bella's POV

Emmett grabbed mine and Jake's hands, and dragged us to the garage. We were both confused. "_What could he possibly want in the garage_?" I thought. And then I saw it. Alice's yellow Porsche. Her baby. Aw crap.

Emmett left us in the garage, and dashed in the house, reappearing with the purple paint, several paint brushes, and Oreo's. What could he be thinking? He got to work quickly, painting the words "Evil Pixie" in purple on the hood of the Porsche. This wasn't going to end well. I could feel it in my bones.

"Emmett, what the hell!" Rosalie had appeared out of no where, making me jump. Which was rather amazing. It took quiet a bit to take any of us by surprise.

"Babe, please don't say anything! It isn't every day I can get Alice back for all the dress-up sessions," Emmett pleaded. Rosalie just nodded, and went back to working on Edward's Aston Martin.

"Bella, run in the house and grab some clothes, please," Emmett said. "Anything works. Just clothes." I nodded once, and took off. I ran through the house, collecting what I could. Some of Carlisle's sweaters, a pair of Esme's slacks, a few a Rosalie's jeans, Jasper's Civil War uniform, and a pair of Alice's designer pants. I ran back into the garage, and dumped the clothes next to Emmett.

"Lock the door," he said, with a very serious look on his face. I did as he said, and sat back to watch his destruction. He had Jacob plastering the clothes all over the car with paint. "_Crap_," I thought. "_Why did I grab Jasper's uniform_?" It was now smeared across the windshield. Emmett was taking the Oreo's and making lines of them down the sides of the car. He then pulled Jake back, and splattered the remaining paint all over the car. It looked hideous.

Emmett smiled at his handy work, then walked quickly to the door, unlocking it, and continuing on to the house. "By the way, the other's will be home soon," he called over his shoulder.

Jake and I looked at each other, and dashed after Emmett. We found him sitting in the kitchen, looking perfectly normal.

I heard the front door open, then Edward calling me. "Bella?" I smiled, and dashed into his waiting arms. He chuckled. "Bella…WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN RED PAINT?" He looked utterly shocked. Crap. I had forgotten about the paint. He looked over my shoulder at Jake and Emmett, seeing their states of disarray. Just then, Jasper came down the stairs, still very pink.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked. "Emmett?" He turned to glare at him.

Emmett shrugged. "I got bored." It was then that I realized how destroyed the house was. There was red and pink splatters every where. Part of the banister was smashed from Jasper and Emmett's game of tag. The white couches were stained beyond recognition. Esme was going to freak.

As if on cue, Esme appeared on the scene, her eyes getting wider and wider as she took in the damage.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN!" she shrieked. It looked like her eyes might explode. Or like she might rip Emmett's head off.

"Emmett, I suggest you run," Edward said with a chuckle. Emmett shook his head.

"It's about to get so much better!" He said, laughing. Just then, Alice came down stairs. She seemed to be doing a quick check of all her items.

"Well, Emmett, so far I am only missing a pair of pants, but they could be at the dry cleaners….my shoes are ok…my car…NOT MY CAR!" She took off running to the garage.

It got really quiet. No one was breathing. No sounds were coming from the garage. Had Alice died?

Jasper went to go check on her. The silence continued. Then:

"IS THAT MY UNIFORM? EMMETT, YOU WILL DIE!"

It was then Emmett decided to run. But I am pretty sure Alice will be able to catch him.

Edward pulled me back him his arms, and kissed my forehead. I grinned.

Life with Cullen's sure was fun.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: I do believe I am done now. I may continue it...should I? I don't know. Review please.**


End file.
